Charming Queens and Magic Kingdoms
by McDumbles
Summary: The Evil Charming family is going on vacation to Florida. David and Regina are taking Henry and their three year old daughter to Walt Disney World for the first time. Consists mostly of fluff, fun family times and of course, David/Regina.
1. Chapter 1

_**AU. Henry still went to find Emma when he was ten but the curse existed only in his mind. **_

_**Requested sequel to Before I Lose It All, but the original fic does not need to be read first to understand this story :) **_

_**I've seen that a few Once stories about trips to Disneyland have already been written but I've never seen an EC one set in any of the Disney theme parks so I thought it would be fun to try out! I hope you like it! :D**_

* * *

Henry and his three year old sister Kaelyn were sitting on his bed just after finishing a story he had been reading to her. The two were going back through the book so Kaelyn could see the pictures again when soft footsteps approached the bedroom.

"Alright you two it's time for bed." Their mother said from the doorway to her son's room.

"Mommy look! The mouse has a hat!" The little girl with dark blue eyes and brown hair that was only a few shades lighter than her mother's pointed to an illustration in the book.

"Very nice," Regina smiled. "Certainly something you don't see mice doing every day hmm?" She sat down next to her children.

The little girl happily shook her head as David entered the room and came kneel beside the others.

"They shoouuld!" Kaelyn insisted.

"I couldn't agree more." Regina responded.

"All ready for bed?" David asked.

"Yep." Henry answered for the both of them. "I even got Kaelyn to brush her teeth."

David gasped for show. "All of them?"

Kaelyn nodded proudly.

"Good for you! Look how grown up you're getting."

"Wanna see?!" Kaelyn asked.

"Sure," David laughed.

She gave him a wide smile so he could see her freshly cleaned teeth.

"You did an excellent job sweetie."

"When d'we go on the plane?" Kaelyn asked, crawling into her mother's lap.

"Tomorrow." Regina answered, wrapping her arms warmly around her baby girl. "One more sleep and then we'll be on our way to Disney."

"Disneeeey!" Kaelyn squealed happily.

Her parents and older brother couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Hey Kaelyn," Henry said suddenly. "Who's your favourite princess?"

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella? I thought yesterday it was Ariel?" Henry asked teasingly. She always changed her mind about who her favourite Disney Princess was.

"No no no! Cinderella!" Kaelyn insisted.

Henry sniggered.

"What's funny?"

"You are." Henry grinned.

"Why?"

"He means you're absolutely perfect." Regina placed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head.

Henry rolled his eyes in amusement as Kaelyn gave him a look that said she was pleased with herself.

"Mommy says I'm perfect!"

Regina patted Henry's leg. "I think you're both perfect."

"And I think you're all perfect." David said, standing up. "But now it's time for the four of us to get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Okaay." Kaelyn said.

David patted Henry's shoulder. "Have a good sleep buddy."

"Thanks." He slipped under the covers.

David lifted Kaelyn off of Regina's lap and she wrapped her arms sleepily around him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

Regina stood up, and after Henry had laid down she pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

"Goodnight," she said softly, placing a kiss to his forehead

"Moom," he complained, although he still had a smile on his face. "I'm fourteen, you don't need to kiss me goodnight anymore."

"I don't care how old you are. If I want to kiss my son goodnight I will." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. "You'll always be my little prince."

"Mom don't say that, it's embarrassing!" He insisted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh no one can hear me." She smiled.

He tried to dodge her second and third kisses but failed.

"Night mom," he said.

Her smile softened. "Goodnight Henry."

She stood up again and followed David out of the room. She was the last one to leave and so she turned around, giving one last smile to Henry before turning out the light. She closed the door, leaving it open a few inches before she followed David into Kaelyn's room.

Regina pulled the pink and purple blankets back as David lowered their daughter carefully into her white-framed canopy bed. Regina tucked the blankets up to Kaelyn's chin and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight my beautiful princess."

"Night."

"Sweet dreams."

She stood up and let David take her place by Kaelyn's side as she went to turn on Kaelyn's nightlight.

He gave the three-year-old her stuffed bunny rabbit.

"Bunny!" Kaelyn's eyes shone happily.

"I thought you'd want her." David smiled. "Night Kaelyn."

She closed her eyes as he too placed a goodnight kiss to her forehead.

"Night daddy," she murmured, hugging Bunny as she turned onto her side.

David stood up and joined Regina at the door. She was staring fondly at their little girl.

"Come on," he whispered softly. "It's time for us to get some sleep too."

She felt herself smile as he kissed her temple. Her warm eyes met his and she gave a small nod.

David turned out the light and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as they made their way back to their room.

When they entered the room David closed the door behind them. The bedroom had a warm glow as the only light came from the two bedside lamps. Regina had just taken off her housecoat when she felt her husband's arms circle softly around her. His touch sent a pleasant tingling sensation throughout her body as the only thing between his arms and her skin was a thin layer of silk.

She leaned her head sideways as he brushed her hair back, kissing her neck. She felt that familiar warmth spread through her as she turned around in his arms. Her own arms slid around his back and she rested her cheek against the fabric of his t-shirt.

He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Have I ever told you how much I love you in silk?" He whispered.

"Mmm." She closed her eyes. "Only about a thousand times."

"I don't think a thousand is enough."

"Have I ever told you what I love you in?" She said, her voice growing ever-more teasing.

"What."

"Absolutely nothing," she whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Really." He feigned thinking this over.

He suddenly scooped her into his arms and she gave a surprised cry as he carried her over to the bed.

"David!" She laughed, trying to keep her voice down.

He lowered her onto the bed and climbed onto the mattress over her.

"I can make that happen," he whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips in his.

She moaned appreciatively against his lips and so he deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him close to her.

He finally broke away from the kiss, running his fingers delicately through her hair as he stared lovingly into her eyes. She was positively glowing.

Her hands slid from his shoulders to his chest. She pushed him onto his back, rolling over with him and then straddling his hips. His hands found her waist as hers rested on his chest again. She lowered closer to him, her hair tumbling down around her beautiful face. Just as he thought she was about to kiss him again, her lips moved to beside his ear instead.

"Not tonight my love." She whispered, followed by a quick apology kiss to his cheek.

He gave an involuntary groan as she swung her leg back over him and sat on the mattress beside him. He pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning back against the soft headboard.

"Why do you do this to me," he shook his head, smiling.

"Because it's so much fun to tease you." She bit her lower lip, grinning mischievously.

He pulled the blankets up and got underneath them, resting back against the headboard again. "Come here," he said, holding his arm out for her.

She moved closer to him without hesitation, moving under the covers and melting into his embrace. She relaxed as she felt his arms wrap protectively around her. She rested her head on his chest as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that we have a long day tomorrow and we really need to get some sleep." Her voice grew more suggestive. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you dear, trust me."

"You know I love you anyways." David said with a smile.

"I know." She closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. "I love you too."

The couple remained like that for a while longer, simply enjoying the comfort of being in each other's arms.

After about twenty minutes David looked down to see that his wife's eyes were closed.

"Regina," he whispered.

"Mmm?" She murmured, half asleep.

"We should try to get some sleep."

She groaned as she shifted in his arms, reluctant to leave the safety of his embrace.

"Okay," she breathed, still not moving.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Come on."

She grudgingly pulled herself away from him. After placing a tender kiss to his lips she nestled under the covers on her side of the bed, closing her eyes.

David pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and then lied down beside her, wrapping an arm around her once more.

"Goodnight honey," she whispered sleepily.

He smiled, running a hand affectionately through her hair. "Goodnight."

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

"Daddy?" A quiet whisper broke through the silence of the semi-dark bedroom.

David stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

The three-year-old stood quietly for a few minutes, peering up at him waiting to see if he would wake up.

When there was no response, the little girl moved to the foot of the bed and pulled herself up onto the cushiony surface.

She crawled up in between her sleeping parents and slipped under the covers. Her head plopped down on the free space of her mother's pillow and she stared at her through bright blue eyes.

Kaelyn shifted as she tried to try to find a more comfortable position. Regina's eyelashes fluttered open and her eyes warmed as she saw her daughter there beside her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Regina whispered as she brushed her fingers delicately through her daughter's soft hair.

Kaelyn shook her head.

Regina checked the alarm clock on the nightstand behind her:

**3:07**

"Can't sleep?"

Kaelyn shook her head again.

"I stay with you?" the little girl whispered.

"Of course you can darling."

Kaelyn inched a little closer to her mother who wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Kaelyn nodded, yawning widely.

"Well you know, the sooner you fall asleep the sooner you'll wake up. And then we'll be on the way to Disney." She tapped the little girl's nose gently.

David cleared his throat in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Am I gonna see princesses?"

"Indeed you are," Regina smiled. "And also Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse... all of their friends; princes, fairies and even pirates."

"Hmm," Kaelyn smiled as she thought about this. "And there's castles?"

"Well, there is at least one. Cinderella's castle. It's the one you see at the beginning of all your Disney movies. And guess what else?"

"What?"

"We're going to go inside the castle."

"Really?!" Kaelyn asked a little too loudly.

David groaned, turning over in his sleep.

"Hush darling," Regina whispered with a quiet laugh, rubbing Kaelyn's arm gently. "We don't want to wake your father. He has to drive tomorrow and we don't want him to be grumpy do we?"

Kaelyn shook her head.

Regina lifted her head to peer over her daughter, checking to see if they had woken her husband. Thankfully he still appeared to be fast asleep.

She rested her head back on her pillow again. "Now I know you're excited, but it's important for us to get as much sleep as we can. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Okay mommy."

"That's my girl." She placed a soft kiss to Kaelyn's forehead.

"Night mommy," Kaelyn kissed her mother's cheek.

Regina 's smiled at the gesture. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered, closing her eyes. Regina fell back to sleep quickly and her daughter wasn't far behind.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please let me know what you think! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Kaelyn awoke in her mother's warm embrace in the semi-dark room; most of the morning light was being blocked out by the curtains. She tried to stay still so as not to disturb her sleeping parents but it proved difficult because she was far too excited for the trip ahead of them. She wormed her way carefully out from under Regina's arm. Her mother gave a soft moan but after shifting positions she fell easily back into a deep sleep. After confirming that her father was still asleep too, Kaelyn inched her way to the foot of the bed and slid down onto the carpeted floor. She tiptoed into the hallway and headed towards her brother's room.

Pushing the door open with her fingertips, she saw that he too was still fast asleep.

Walking over to the bed, she crawled up beside him.

"Henry?" She whispered.

He didn't move a muscle.

"Henry?" She said louder.

There was still no response.

The three-year-old crawled closer to the top of the bed. "Henry!" She started tapping him.

"Mphmm. Kaelyn it's the middle of the night. Go back to bed."

"But it's morning!"

"Ughh," Henry rolled onto his other side to check the time. It was 6:50, which was later than he would normally get up for school but this morning his alarm wasn't due to go off for another forty minutes.

"Just a few more minutes..."

"Henry!"

He fell back to sleep.

Kaelyn began to pout, and after staring at him for another minute in case he woke up again, she slid off of the bed and made her way back to her parents' room. She slipped back into her previous position by her mother and waited for someone to wake up.

A few minutes later Regina's own alarm clock went off and her eyes fluttered open.

Once the alarm was turned off Regina relaxed into the pillow again, staring fondly at her daughter.

"Good morning." Regina whispered.

Kaelyn smiled in response.

"Today's the big day, are you excited?"

The three-year-old nodded happily. "Henry won't get up. He fell asleep again."

"Oh," Regina breathed out a laugh. "Don't worry sweetheart he does that to me all the time." She wrapped her arm around her daughter, not wanting to get up just yet.

David yawned as he woke up. He sleepily turned towards his wife and noticed that not only was she already awake, but was also accompanied by their three-year-old.

"There's my two favourite girls." He pushed himself into a sitting position. "Morning."

"Good morning David," Regina smiled as Kaelyn gave him a big hug. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Pretty good actually, how about you?"

"Me too." She said warmly.

"Guess we'd better get up." David said, stretching his arms above his head. "Wouldn't want to end up running late and missing our flight."

"No definitely not." Regina agreed, reluctantly sitting up. "Come on Kaelyn let's get you ready for breakfast."

"Okay mommy."

The mayor got out of bed and lifted her little girl into her arms. Kaelyn's arms wrapped around her and the three-year-old rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

David met his wife before she reached the door to the hallway.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" He rested his hands delicately on her hips as she smiled up at him, eyes shining in adoration. As he leaned towards her, her lips raised to meet his in a short, but passionate kiss. Kaelyn beamed delightedly from her mother's arms, always her parents' biggest fan."

"I love you," David whispered.

"I love you too," she replied tenderly.

She smiled as her husband kissed her temple, and then kissed the top of their little girl's head.

David reluctantly let go of his wife's slender form, he knew they had limited time this morning and there was still a bit of packing to do on top of getting ready to leave.

"I'll check on Henry after my shower to make sure he's up." David said.

"Thank you." She responded. It had been getting more and more difficult to get Henry out of bed lately. He was in his first year of high school now and had almost been late for school on way too many occasions.

Around 8:00, Henry dragged his feet into the kitchen, yawning into his hand. Regina was impressed to see that he was already fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Good morning Henry," she smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," he replied sleepily.

David patted his arm as he passed him on his way into the kitchen. "Hey buddy,"

Henry gave him a small wave as he yawned again. He made his way into the dining room and slumped into one of the chairs. Kaelyn was already seated at the table and she was scribbling in a colouring book based on the Sofia the First television series.

"Hey squirt." Henry greeted.

Kaelyn remained completely focused on the picture of the young princess.

"Who's that?" Henry asked, pointing to the picture.

"Sophie." Kaelyn answered, barely glancing up at him.

"What's Sofia doing?"

Kaelyn stopped scribbling to think. Her tiny hand clutched the crayon tightly as she thought.

"Going to Disney." Kaelyn answered.

"Really?" Henry asked with a smile. "Is she coming with us then?"

Kaelyn shook her head emphatically. "Uh-uh."

"Then who's she going with?"

"She's not going."'

"So she's not going to Disney?"

Kaelyn shook her head.

Henry laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Who's that?" Henry pointed to the page again.

"Birdie." She answered with a smile.

"Can I help you colour the bird?"

Kaelyn hesitated, but then nodded happily.

"What colour do you want it?"

The three-year-old rolled the crayons around on the table as she debated, and then gave him the red one.

"Thanks," Henry grinned, trying not to get in her way as she messily coloured Sofia's dress yellow instead of purple.

"All done!" Kaelyn said only about thirty seconds later, even though the images were far from being complete.

"Okay," Henry laughed. "Next one then?"

She nodded.

She flipped through the pages until she came to a picture of Sofia with Cinderella.

Henry pointed to the older princess. "And that's Ariel right?" He joked.

"Nooo!" Kaelyn looked at him as if he had two heads, however.

"Is it... Rapunzel?"

"Nooo!"

"Oh I know, it's Sofia's mom isn't it?"

"Henry! She's Cinderella!" She laughed.

"Ohhh. Yeah Kae you're right, I don't know how I didn't see that." He said, ruffling her hair.

"Henryyyy!" She complained as he messed up her long, dark brown hair. She tried to look upset but instead she just looked like she was about to burst into laughter.

Regina entered the dining room and placed a pitcher of orange juice and a few boxes of cereal on the table.

"Kaelyn sweetheart can you put your colouring book away so we can have breakfast?"

"Okaay." She dropped the crayon onto the table with the others and flipped the book shut.

"Thank you," Regina said, taking the book and crayons away and heading back into the kitchen.

Henry grabbed the juice and poured himself a glass. "Want some Kaelyn?"

She nodded, watching as he poured the juice into her little pink plastic cup.

"Thank you Henry." She said, pulling the cup closer to her once he was done.

"Does anyone want toast?" David asked from the doorway.

"I'll have some." Henry responded.

"Kaelyn?" David asked.

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

Kaelyn nodded in response.

"Okay," David said with a smile. "Two slices Henry?"

"Thanks."

A minute later David returned, "And what would you like?" He asked Kaelyn.

She pointed at the box of Lucky Charms."Please."

"You got it," he poured her some cereal and then added some milk into the bowl.

"DADDY!" Kaelyn squealed, her eyes wide in horror.

He jumped, startled. "What?!"

"She doesn't like the marshmallows to get soggy." Henry explained.

"Oh I forgot. I'm sorry Kaelyn."

"Daddyyyy!" Kaelyn said in distress.

"Don't worry it's okay, I'll get you another one."

"I'll eat that," Henry offered, pointing at the bowl David had just poured.

"Thanks Henry."

Henry shrugged, someone had to eat the soggy marshmallows.

As Kaelyn was given a fresh bowl of dry cereal, she began to sort through the cereal bits, taking the marshmallow shapes out and putting them on a napkin beside her.

Regina sat down at the table with two plates of whole-grain toast in her hand. She passed one to Henry.

"Thanks mom," Henry said.

"You're welcome darling. Kaelyn did daddy ruin your breakfast?" She said with a smile, spreading jam onto a piece of toast.

Kaelyn nodded, brow furrowed as she concentrated on removing all traces of rainbows, hearts, moons, pots of gold, and any other source of colour from her cereal bowl.

"Aww well, mistakes happen. Daddy's just in a rush this morning."

Kaelyn nodded her understanding.

"I'm sorry!" David said again, taking the remaining seat.

"It's okay daddy."

David patted her head.

"So when do we have to leave?" Henry asked.

"In about two hours," David responded. "Are you all packed?"

"Yeah almost. I just need to pack the stuff I needed for this morning. And my phone charger and stuff."

"And I have Kaelyn's things all packed up." Regina said. "We just can't forget to leave Bunny behind."

"That would be bad." Henry agreed.

"Daddy?" Kaelyn whispered loudly.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Can I have milk now?" She asked, pushing her bowl forward a little.

"Of course you can, just a little bit right?"

She nodded, grinning as she watched him pour the milk into her bowl.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome princess."

"Where's the plane?" Kaelyn asked before munching on a spoonful of cereal.

"It's in Boston." Regina answered. "It's about four hours from here."

"Boston's a city?"

"It is, but we won't really be going into the city today. The airport's just outside it."

"I never been to a city before. Henry have you?"

"Yeah, just once though."

"When?" Kaelyn asked innocently, poking at the marshmallows before choosing a rainbow.

Regina shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Henry gave her an apologetic look before responding.

"About four years ago, before you were born."

"Why were you there?"

Regina relaxed when she felt David's hand slide into hers, squeezing it gently.

"I was just there to see Emma."

"Oh." Kaelyn seemed content for a bit, but then a new question came to mind. "Why was Emma there?"

"Emma used to live in Boston Kaelyn," David answered. "But now she lives here in Storybrooke."

"Why?"

"Because Storybrooke is so much nicer." He said with a smile.

"Oh," Kaelyn beamed. "Cause mommy's the most best mayor ever!"

David laughed. "Yes that's exactly why."

Regina had been surprised by the compliment, she had a very touched smile on her face. "Thank you Kaelyn that's very sweet of you," She said, eyes shining with emotion.

"You're welcome mommy," Kaelyn said.

Henry, David and Regina had finished eating a few minutes later, but Kaelyn was still picking at her cereal and napkin of marshmallows. She was rotating between eating a spoonful of cereal and then eating two marshmallows.

The rest of the family was discussing the plans for the day as the three-year-old slid out of her chair and walked to the other side of the table where Regina was sitting.

Kaelyn began tried to climb into her mother's lap until Regina lifted her up instead. She draped her arms loosely around her daughter, gazing fondly down at her.

Kaelyn reached out across the table. "Henry?" She asked.

Henry grabbed her napkin of marshmallows and slid them over to her.

"Thank you Henryyy." She said, grabbing a half moon. "Mommy? She held it up, offering it to Regina.

"No thank you sweetheart." Her mother smiled.

Henry glanced at David and noticed the way he was smiling at Regina with such adoration. Henry was glad his mother had finally been able to find someone who made her so happy. That she had found someone who treated her so well, with such care and devotion. She really deserved someone like him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina was in her room still packing. David had already packed and brought his luggage downstairs while she was still deciding what to bring. She had thought she'd been done packing the day before but at the last minute she'd started second guessing herself.

"You all ready?" David's voice came from behind her.

Regina looked over to see him entering the room.

"Just about." She responded. "I can't decide whether or not to bring these."

David arrived at her shoulder and stared down at the pair of shoes she was holding. They were black heeled ankle boots.

"What do you need those for?"

"To wear of course."

"At Disney World?"

"Well... yes."

"Regina, don't bring the pumps."

"These aren't pumps honey, they're boots."

"Boots. It's hot in Florida. Trust me you're not gonna want to wear those."

"These aren't like winter boots. They're made for warmer weather."

"Warmer weather." He repeated. "Not hot weather. Don't bring them."

She sighed. "I don't know..."

"Just remember we can only bring so much on the plane with us."

"They'll fit perfectly in my suitcase."

"What if they get crushed in the cargo hold? The suitcases are just thrown around down there, who knows what could happen."

"Hmm..." Her brow furrowed as she debated.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close. "Regina they're $700 shoes. We'll be in a theme park. You won't need those."

"Well you never know, what if one night we go out for dinner somewhere that's a bit fancier and I'll want to wear them?"

"You're already wearing a pair of heels to the airport, if you want to dress up for dinner just wear those."

"I need to have options."

"I'm gonna go start loading the car." David said, giving up. He kissed her temple and headed for the door with an amused head shake.

"Okay sweetheart." Regina said distractedly, still staring at the Jimmy Choos.

"Don't bring them." He called over his shoulder. "They'll get wrecked."

"He's probably right." She muttered to herself, putting the shoes back into their box.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys come on! We need to be out of here in five minutes!" David called up the stairs to his family.

"I'm ready I'm ready!" Henry responded breathily as he appeared at the top of the stairs dragging his suitcase.

"Here I'll get those for you," David offered, bounding up the steps. "Why don't you go and see if your mom needs help."

"Okay, thanks." Henry dropped his backpack onto the floor beside his suitcase and turned and headed for the master bedroom.

"Mom?" He asked, entering the room.

"Oh, hello Henry. Are you all set?" She asked distractedly. She was double checking her suitcase; taking things out, putting other things in and putting the objects she had taken out back in again.

"Yeah, David's bringing my stuff downstairs."

"Good, good." She replied.

"What about you, are you ready? David wants to leave in like five minutes."

"Umm... yes I think so." She held up a red blazer. "Henry do you think I should bring this?"

"I have no idea."

"I might need it." She said thoughtfully.

"Mom. It's Florida, it's hot there. That's a jacket."

"You sound like your stepfather."

"Well he's right. You probably won't want to wear that."

"Yes maybe you're right. But what if it gets cooler at night? The weather channel said it's going to be colder than usual down south."

"Just bring it then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's better to have it and not wear it than to not bring it and want to wear it."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

Henry rolled his eyes. "It's what you said yesterday mom."

"Oh." She breathed out a laugh. "That's right. Hmm... I suppose I'll just bring it then. Also would you be able to get your sister's things? I have her bags packed already so they just need to be taken downstairs."

"Alright."

"And also can you please make sure she hasn't taken anything out of her backpack?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you Henry I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Henry left his mother to obsess over her suitcases and went to his sister's room. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor and playing with some of her dolls.

"Kae are you ready to go?"

"Henry my dollies wanna come too!"

"Kaelyn we can't bring all your toys with us."

"But they wanna come!"

"There's no more room in your bag, we can only bring so many bags on the plane with us."

Kaelyn sighed. "Okaay." She turned back to her dolls. "You have to stay here. Watch the house for us 'cause Mommy's afraid of burgers."

"What?" Henry choked out, bursting into laughter.

"What?" Kaelyn asked innocently.

Henry couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer her.

Kaelyn got to her feet and stood in front of him as he gasped for air.

"Whaaat?" She asked, desperately wanting in on the joke.

"Burgers?!" He repeated, picking her up and holding her over his head. "Kaelyn you're so funny."

"Burgers! People who steals from others!" She said as he placed her back on her feet.

"BURGLARS!" Henry finally was able to correct her.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

"What is going on in here?" Regina's voice came from the doorway, a small smile already on her face as she expected to be let in on what was so hilarious.

Henry forced himself to stop laughing as Kaelyn ran towards their mother. Regina picked her up, staring at Henry in surprise.

"Kaelyn says you're afraid of burgers mom!"

"What?" Regina looked disbelieving, staring down at her daughter with a confused smile on her face.

"She meant to say burglars; because you've been worried about the house getting robbed while we're in Florida. But she – she called them – she called them _burgers_!" Henry started laughing again.

His mother stared affectionately down at the little girl in her arms. "Oh Kaelyn," she laughed softly as she wrapped her arms more tightly around her daughter, kissing her forehead.

Regina then felt a gentle arm wrap around her own shoulders.

"What have I missed?" David asked.

"Well, besides my apparent new fear of cows I think we're all ready to go."

"Fear of cows?" David repeated in amusement.

Regina shook her head. "Henry will explain."

A few minutes later Henry was standing outside by the porch as he waited for the rest of the family. David was next to leave the house; he was dressed in his leather jacket and shades.

"Are they ready?" Henry asked, looking up from his phone.

"You're mom's just taking Kaelyn to the bathroom one more time."

"Okay." He went back to scrolling on his phone.

"You excited to see Florida?"

"Mhmm." Henry said, not looking up.

David folded his arms, studying the fourteen-year-old.

"Hey, wanna start the car?" David held out the keys.

Henry lowered his phone. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" David said with a grin.

"Yeah!"

He caught the keys that David threw him and ran to the driver's side of the immaculate black Cadillac Escalade. David and Regina had wanted to get a car that was more suitable for the whole family.

Henry slid into the comfortable, spacious vehicle. He savoured the moment for a few moments before he turned the key in the ignition. He smiled as the vehicle came to life, loving the way the engine sounded on startup; so smooth and so powerful.

"I can't wait till I can drive this thing." Henry said, gripping the steering wheel.

David laughed. "It'll come sooner than you think, trust me. Although, I might get you to practice with the truck or your mom's Mercedes first if she'll allow it."

Henry smiled as he thought of the two cars locked up safe in the garage. One of them would be his on his sixteenth birthday, only two years away.

"Henry's not driving us to Boston is he?" Regina joked as she walked towards them with Kaelyn in her arms.

"Henry should drive!" Kaelyn exclaimed.

"I agree with the munchkin." Henry said.

"Sorry young man," Regina said. "Not the Cadillac. Not without experience and certainly not without a licence."

David patted Henry's shoulder as the boy regretfully vacated the driver's seat. "Looks like it's the backseat for you."

Regina patted his cheek as he passed her. "Just keeping my baby boy safe."

"Mom!" Henry grabbed her hand away, but squeezed it gently in response. He shared a smile with her before moving to his spot behind the front passenger seat.

David opened the other side door for Regina and she lowered Kaelyn into her car-seat.

After placing a gentle Regina's cheek, David got into the driver's seat and started getting the GPS, music and air-conditioning set up.

"Sweetheart do you want Bunny?" Regina asked Kaelyn as she fastened the buckle on the car-seat.

"Yes please mommy."

Regina unzipped Kaelyn's Disney's Frozen backpack and rescued Bunny from amongst the many things a toddler might need on a four hour drive followed by a three-and-a-half hour flight to Orlando.

Giving the toy to her daughter, she pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead before shutting the door and getting into her own seat in front of Henry's.

"Did you lock the front door?" David asked.

"Yes I did. Did you turn on the security system?"

"Yeah... hold on let me just double check." David jumped back out of the car and jogged out of sight.

A minute later he climbed back into the Escalade. "It was on. Alright, so are we finally ready to hit the road?"

Regina took his hand. "I certainly hope so."

"I'm good." Henry said.

"I'm good!" Kaelyn repeated.

Their parents smiled tenderly back at them.

"I think we're ready." Regina said.

"Good, or else we may never make it to the airport." David said.

Regina squeezed his hand gently before he let go of hers so he could pull out of the driveway.

"Kaelyn, say 'bye house!" Regina said, waving to their beautiful white home.

"Bye!" Kaelyn waved enthusiastically.

As they drove out of view of their house, Regina leaned back into her seat happily.

They passed quickly through the streets of Storybrooke, it had been far too long since any of them had been out of the quaint little town. They all loved Storybrooke, but it was nice to get away for a while too.

"Look! Ruby!" Kaelyn pointed as they neared the diner.

Henry rolled down his window so they could wave at her as they passed Granny's.

"Have fun guys!" She called, waving from the patio.

"Thanks!" Henry shouted back as he and the rest of the family waved happily at her.

It wasn't long before they reached the town line and finally gave a proper start to their vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been one hour since they had left Storybrooke and the family of four was stopped at a gas station. While David had gotten out to fill up the Escalade, Regina stayed in the car with their children.

"Mooom!" Henry whined from the backseat. "Kaelyn stole my iPod"

Regina turned around to observe the scene. Kaelyn was holding the device away from Henry, stretching her arm so it was closer to the window on her side of the car. Even if he leaned towards her seat, his fingertips were still inches away.

"Kaelyn," she scolded gently. "That's not yours, give it back to your brother."

"My turn!" The three-year-old insisted.

"But sweetie that's Henry's."

"My turn!"

"Mom!"

Kaelyn giggled triumphantly as Henry became more and more frustrated.

"Henry maybe just let her hold it for a bit, she'll get bored in a few minutes and you can have it back."

"But mom she'll break it! Look! She's gonna wreck the headphones."

"Alright. Kaelyn that's enough. Give that back to your brother now."

"But Mommyyyy!"

"No buts," Regina said firmly. "That's belongs to Henry so he gets first say over who gets to use it."

Henry stopped reaching for the iPod and sat back in his seat, holding out his hand instead.

The three-year-old still held it away from the both of them. "Nooo!"

"Kaelyn would you like it if Henry took one of your toys without asking?" Regina reasoned.

She merely shrugged in response to her mother's question.

"You wouldn't like it would you?" Regina asked.

The little girl paused, thinking this over, eventually she shook her head.

"See? Do you understand now why Henry is so upset?"

Kaleyn nodded, passing the iPod back to her older brother.

"Thank you Kaelyn." Regina smiled. "Now what do we say?"

"Sorry Henry." Kaelyn said in a small voice.

"It's okay." Henry said, inspecting the iPod. He was content when he saw that no damage had come to it.

David opened the driver's side door and reached for his wallet. "Is that arguing I'm hearing?" He said jokingly, already seeing that whatever he'd missed was over.

"Kaelyn stole my iPod." Henry said a little tensely, putting the ear buds back in.

"Aww Kaelyn don't be mean to your brother."

Kaelyn crossed her arms, pouting.

David and Regina shared a smile, knowing their daughter would be fine in a minute.

"I'm almost done." David said. "Just have to pay and then we're back on the road."

"David?" Henry asked.

"What's up buddy?"

"Can I get a chocolate bar? For the ride."

Kaelyn gasped, "me too?!"

David looked at Regina for confirmation.

"Maybe one," she said. "You two can share it okay?"

"Kay," the three-year-old smiled.

"I guess." Henry said glumly, he had hoped for his own.

"Hey, we don't have to get any candy." David pointed out lightly.

"Thanks David." Henry corrected himself.

David grinned at him and Henry couldn't help but smile back.

"What kind do you want?" David asked.

Henry just gave him a look.

"Alright I know, I don't need to ask. I'll be right back."

"Wait honey," Regina stopped him. "Get one for me too."

"Sure thing." He winked at her.

Regina settled back into her seat as David shut the door again and headed into the store.

"Mommy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Music?" Kaelyn asked hopefully.

"You want to listen to one of your CDs?"

The three-year-old nodded.

"Nooo!" Henry complained.

"Henry you do have your headphones, you don't have to listen." Regina said.

"Yeah but it doesn't block out the sound enough and her music's soo annoying."

"Is not!" Kaelyn responded.

"Is too!"

"We can keep the volume low." Their mother promised. "Or maybe she can wear the headphones."

"Tinka-bell?" Kaelyn said.

"What about her darling?" Regina said as she searched through the CDs.

"Can I watch?"

"So you don't want to listen to your music anymore?"

"Tinka-bell!" Kaelyn insisted.

Regina smiled to herself as she stopped inspecting the CD cases.

"Henry do you have the binder for the DVDs?"

"Yeah hold on." Henry rifled through his bag and pulled the multi-disc album out of his bag and held it out for his mother.

"Thank you Henry."

She unzipped the album and flipped delicately through the pages, searching for the movie Kaelyn wanted.

David hopped back into the car at that point.

"All set?" Regina asked.

"Yep, we're good to go."

He handed both of the chocolate bars to Regina before starting the engine.

She took a napkin out of the glove compartment and opened one of the chocolate bars, splitting it in half and wrapping half of it in the napkin. She then passed this piece back to Kaelyn.

"There you go sweetie. And please try to keep the chocolate in the napkin. I don't want you getting crumbs all over the seat because Daddy just cleaned the car."

"Thank you mommy," Kaelyn took the candy in both of her hands and placed it delicately on her lap.

"That's my girl," Regina replied tenderly as she folded the candy wrapper back over the rest of the chocolate and placed it in the cup holder. She passed the second chocolate bar back to Henry.

He smiled as he looked down at the full Apollo bar. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Mommy why does Henry get more than me?" Kaelyn asked.

"Because he's much older than you and can handle more sugar. I don't want you getting a tummy ache in the car since we still have a few hours before we reach the airport. You don't want to get sick do you?"

"Noo," Kaelyn shook her head, smiling down at her little piece of candy.

"That's my girl." Regina eyed the remaining piece of chocolate. "David that's all yours if you want it."

"You don't want any?" He asked.

"No no, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course, go for it."

David squeezed her hand before looking into the backseat.

"Everyone buckled up?" He asked.

Kaelyn nodded emphatically.

"Umhhmm." Henry responded through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Good 'cause we gotta get to the airport. Wouldn't wanna miss our flight would we?"

Kaelyn shook her head.

Regina was carrying out a second search of the DVD case as David pulled out of the gas station and back onto the road. He noticed her eye the clock warily.

"Don't worry, we'll make it with lots of time to spare." He assured her.

"I certainly hope so." She said.

"Regina I mean it, we won't miss our flight. We have six hours until the plane leaves and we're only three hours from the airport. We'll be fine."

He glanced over at her as she was busying herself with searching through the case again.

"If we fall behind schedule I'll start speeding." He teased.

"And when we get pulled over by the state police?" She grinned, not looking up from the binder.

"I'll tell them it's a matter of life or death. If we don't get that little princess in the backseat to Disney World then she'll start taking hostages."

Regina breathed out a laugh.

"What's hosthage?" Kaelyn asked curiously, chocolate on her face.

"David's just kidding." Henry answered.

Regina sighed, placing her hands on the closed DVD case. "Kaelyn it looks like we don't have Tinker Bell."

"But I wanna watch it!"

"I know you do sweetheart but it's not here. We must have left it at home."

"Aww..."

"We have one of the other Tinker Bell movies, The Pirate Fairy. It's the one that takes place in Neverland. Would you like to watch that one?"

Kaelyn shook her head.

"Is there another movie you'd like to watch instead?"

"Tangled." Henry mouthed as his sister thought about it.

"Wapunzel." Kaelyn answered.

"Rapunzel?" Regina asked for confirmation.

"Yeah!" Kaelyn said happily.

Regina searched through the book again and this time was more successful. She removed Tangled from its' holder and slipped it into the DVD player in the dashboard.

Meanwhile David unwrapped the remaining piece of chocolate and took a bite. When they reached a red light he glanced at his wife as he felt her watching him. Her eyes softened as their gazes met. He held out the bar to her, silently asking her to take a bite.

"David no." She laughed.

He held it closer.

The chocolate smelled heavenly.

"Come on, not even a taste?" David prompted. He knew how much his wife loved chocolate.

"Fine." She smiled. Her eyes flashed at him seductively as she took a bite.

Suddenly, he leaned in and captured her lips with his, creating a soft blush on her cheeks. Even with the chocolate in her mouth she still managed to kiss him back with elegance.

"Guuuys." Henry complained from the backseat, slumping in his seat and scrunching his eyes shut as they deepened the kiss. David's hand brushed through her hair as the couple reached out for each other as best they could with the seatbelts holding them back.

Kaelyn giggled happily as she watched their parents.

"Green light!" Henry said from the backseat, willing them to stop.

David looked back at the road as Regina resumed chewing her piece of chocolate, fingers pressed to her mouth in slight embarrassment.

"Want the last bite?" David asked Regina, holding up the last of the candy.

"No thank you." She laughed.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright, you had your chance." He popped the rest of the chocolate into his mouth. She rolled her eyes in amusement.

Henry just shook his head, mortified. But then he looked over at his little sister and burst out laughing. She'd had the tiniest bit of chocolate and yet she'd still managed to get it all over her face.

"What?" Kaelyn asked, genuinely confused.

Henry continued to laugh at her and that only made her upset.

"What?" She asked again, brow furrowed.

Regina looked back to see what the commotion was and grinned as she saw the state of her daughter's face.

"Oh Kaelyn, you've got chocolate all over you. Now how did you manage that?" She took the box of travel wipes from under her seat and passed one to Henry. He took it from her and wiped the three-year-old's face and hands clean.

"There you go, good as new." He said, throwing the wipe and the napkin and wrappers from their chocolate bars into a little plastic bag.

Kaelyn smiled at him, feeling her clean face with her fingertips.

"Should we give her the headphones?" Regina asked her husband.

"Maybe for Henry's sake." David answered.

"Henry would you–?" Regina asked into the back seat.

"Already on it mom."

She smiled at him. "Of course you are."

Henry adjusted the wireless headphones to the smallest size and slipped them onto his sister's head. Her hands touched the plastic headset that looked far too big for her.

"Make sure they aren't too loud for her Henry." David asked.

"It's okay they're pretty low."

"Thank you."

Kaelyn pulled Bunny back into her arms and hugged her happily as she started to watch the movie on the screen built in to the back of David's seat.

Henry slipped his ear buds back in and closed his eyes, keeping the screen in front of him turned off.

Regina put her sunglasses on and relaxed into her seat, enjoying the scenery as they drove through the countryside. David had a small, content smile on his face that was brought on by the beautiful weather, by the trip ahead, and most importantly, by the family seated in the car around him.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked the new chapter! I'll try to update again soon. Please review! I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far! **_


	5. Chapter 5

The family had reached the stretch of highway just outside of Boston, and as they neared the city, its picturesque outline became gradually clearer.

"See?" David said to his wife. "Told you we'd make it. We still have hours until the plane leaves."

She sighed happily as she took in the sight of the tall buildings in the near distance.

"Look Kaelyn, just up ahead." Regina pointed out the front window. "That's Boston."

The three-year-old gasped from the backseat. Never having seen a city in person before, she excitedly pressed her cheek against the window to get a better look at the approaching city.

Regina turned to see if Henry was watching but he had his headphones in and she couldn't tell if he was asleep or if he just had his eyes closed.

"Mommy are we gonna go in Boston?"

"No sweetie, unfortunately we don't have time to do that today. We'll drive a bit closer to it but we'll be turning in the direction of the airport before we reach the buildings."

"But Daddy said we have time still!"

"I said we still have a few hours until our plane leaves." David responded. "We need to stay at the airport until then."

"Why?"

"Because there are a lot of people who will be on the same flight as us and it takes time for everyone to get on board. We want to make sure we aren't rushed. If we're late the plane won't wait for us."

"Ohh." Kaelyn said, she leaned towards the middle of the car to look out of the front window. "Is that a cave?"

She pointed to where the road in front of them dipped down and led underground.

"It's very similar to one." Regina answered. "It's a tunnel made especially for cars to help them get around Boston more easily."

As the car speeded towards the tunnel Kaelyn swatted excitedly at Henry's arm, but unfortunately she couldn't quite reach it.

A few seconds later a soft, fluffy object hit Henry right in the face. He jumped in surprise and his eyes flew open just in time to see Bunny dropping to the floor beside him.

"Kaelyn what are you doing?" He rubbed his eyes as he grabbed the stuffed animal and tossed it back into his sister's lap.

"Wake up!" She pointed in front of them just as they drove into the tunnel.

"Are we in Boston?" Henry asked, pulling one of his headphones out and leaning forwards to watch as the car raced through the tunnel that glowed orange from the thousands of lights lining the walls. The last time he had looked outside they had been in farm country.

"We are!" Regina responded with a smile. "And you almost missed it. Did you get to see the city just now?"

Henry yawned. "No."

"Well I'm sure we'll see it again." David said. "Once we're through the tunnel we should get another glimpse of it."

"Yeah I hope so." Henry said, stretching a little.

"This is cool!" Kaelyn said happily.

"You like the tunnel huh Kaelyn?" David asked.

"Yeah!"

"It _is _fun isn't it?" Regina said softly.

"We should come here more often." Henry yawned again.

"Maybe sometime after our trip we can come back and check Boston out." Regina suggested. "Perhaps we could make a weekend of it."

"Sounds good to me." David agreed.

"Yeah we totally should!" Henry said.

"Yeah!" Kaelyn repeated.

Henry turned the volume up on his iPod to intensify the experience of driving through the tunnel. He very rarely left Storybrooke and so he would make the most of this brief encounter with the city.

After they had finally made it through the tunnel, the family was given an even better view of the city. They were much closer than they had been before entering the tunnel and they could now see more detail in the buildings rather than just the ambiguous outlines.

Henry was happy he had been able to see it before they reached the airport. The last time he had been to Boston he had only seen it at night and it had been a brief visit. It was beautiful then too, but the city during the day almost looked like a completely different place.

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

They had just arrived at the airport and were unloading their luggage in the parking garage. David had gotten a cart for them to make it easier to bring all of their things into the terminal, he was just loading their bags onto it as Regina was busy with Kaelyn.

"But Mommy I wanna hold Bunny!" Kaelyn protested as Regina fitted the stuffed animal back into the Frozen backpack.

"I know sweetheart but I don't want to risk you losing her here. I promise once we get to the waiting area after security I'll give her back to you okay?"

"Okaay."

"That's my girl. In the mean time let Anna and Elsa look after her. They'll keep Bunny safe."

Henry had just finished putting everything back into his backpack and was going to help David fit the rest of the bags onto the cart.

"Mommy how long till we go on the plane?" Kaelyn asked as Regina helped her out of the car.

"Not long sweetheart."

"Do we have everything from up there?" David asked from behind the car.

Regina gave the interior of the Cadillac another once over. "Looks like it dear."

"Then I guess we're all set." David said, patting Henry on the shoulder."Wanna head inside?"

"Yeah!" Kaelyn answered on behalf of everyone.

"Kaelyn do you want mommy to carry you?" Regina asked. "It's a bit of a walk into the terminal."

"Yes thank you."

"You're very welcome." Regina said warmly as she lifted her daughter into her arms and joined Henry and David behind the car.

"Want me to take Kaelyn's bag mom?" Henry offered.

"That would be great Henry, thank you."

"No problem." Henry said, stepping towards them. "Kaelyn I'm gonna look after your backpack for you until we get inside alright?"

"Thank you Henry." Kaelyn said happily as her mother helped her take the backpack off.

David and Regina shared a quick kiss before they all began to make their way inside the airport.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just drive all the way to Florida?" Henry asked, staring longingly at the Escalade as they walked away.

"It would have taken almost two days to get there." David responded. "I know it would have been easier to drive there but think of it this way; now we'll have more time at Disney."

"Disneyyy!" Kaelyn said happily.

Henry smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"And this is also your first plane trip. Aren't you excited?"

"Okay yeah, maybe a little. But it's too bad we can't have our car once we get there."

"Well we're renting a car in Orlando." David said. "Maybe we can get one that's similar."

Henry grinned. "Okay."

"Besides why are you worrying about the car?" Regina teased. "We'll be in Disney World, I'm sure you'll have other things on your mind besides missing the Escalade."

"I know I know but I still love our car." Henry grinned, ducking away as David tried to ruffle his hair.

"Trust me, you'll forget all about it once we get there."

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

After dropping off their suitcases, they headed towards security check where they were met with a bit of a line up.

"And this Kaelyn, is why we couldn't go into Boston today." David explained. "You never know how busy the airport will be and if you are late and don't have enough time to get through security then you miss your plane."

"Is everyone going to Disney too?" Kaelyn asked, eyeing the other people curiously.

"Some might be." Regina answered. "But most are probably visiting other places all around the world. You can go anywhere from here."

"Can you go to the moon?!"

Regina and David shared an amused smile.

"Unfortunately not. I should rephrase. You can go anywhere around the _world_ from here."

"Ohhh."

"I wish you could go to the moon from here." Henry said.

When they had gotten a bit closer to it, David pointed to the luggage screening booth. "Kaelyn when we get to that table it's going to be your job to put your backpack onto the conveyor belt okay?"

"Why do I has to put my bag on there?" Kaelyn asked, holding the straps of her backpack defensively.

"The security men need to make sure there is nothing dangerous in anyone's bags. It's just a safety measure."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, everyone has to have their suitcases and backpacks scanned otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

"Ohh."

A few moments later Kaelyn started to take her backpack off but had difficulty as Regina was still holding her hand.

"Kaelyn what are you doing?" She asked.

"I wanna take Bunny out. She's scared of the box."

"No Kaelyn, Bunny has to stay in your backpack. She needs to be scanned too."

"But I don't want her to be."

Henry helped put Kaelyn's backpack on properly again. "Stuffed animals love going through airport security. It's an adventure for them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Bunny has never been through a scanner before. She'll think it's fun. I promise, all stuffed animals love it."

"Okay." Kaelyn smiled up at Henry as he patted her head gently.

Regina smiled her thanks at Henry as David wrapped an arm around her waist, knowing that even though she wasn't showing it, the business of the airport was stressing her out. He felt her relax as he placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"We're almost done. After this we still have about an hour until the plane leaves. Just enough time to grab a coffee or something and just relax for a bit."

"Sounds perfect." Regina smiled, sliding an arm around him in return. She kept her other hand in Kaelyn's.

As the line moved forward David noticed Regina shuffle her feet uncomfortably.

"Do you regret wearing those shoes yet?" He asked, eyeing the pair of black heels she was wearing.

"Not at all."

"Are you sure about that?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "You don't look very comfortable."

"It's not the shoes." Her voice raised insistently. "It's just that it's so busy here and I'm simply eager to get through security."

"If you say so." David rubbed her side affectionately as he held her.

"If it makes you feel any better I do have a pair of flats in my carry on." Regina said.

"Ah so you _know_ the heels are a bad idea."

Regina shook her head softly in amusement. "The flats are for emergencies only. A back-up pair in case something happens to these." She nodded down at the gorgeous pair of shoes she was currently wearing.

"I still think you should have just worn running shoes like the three of us. Now you're gonna have to walk barefoot when they make us take our shoes off."

Henry nodded his agreement.

Regina felt Kaelyn tugging against her hand. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Mommy I don't wanna go through that." She pointed at the walk-through metal detector.

"Oh honey it's nothing to be afraid of. It's just like walking through a doorway. You won't feel a thing."

"What if I do?" Kaelyn asked with big wide eyes. "What if it hurts?"

"It's not designed that way. All it is is an empty frame. No one feels anything when they step through it."

"Can you carry me?" Kaelyn raised her arms hopefully.

Regina smiled sympathetically. "The airport staff would prefer it if we walked through separately but I promise I will be right behind you. You'll be fine."

"Okaay." Kaelyn bit her lip nervously as she eyed the scanner nervously.

Regina crouched closer to Kaelyn's level, still holding her hand. "Look, Henry's about to walk through right now. He'll show you that it's completely safe."

Kaelyn's eyes followed to where her mother was looking.

Henry walked through without hesitation and turned around to face his mother and sister again. "See Kaelyn? I'm fine! Not scary at all." He said.

"Okay it's our turn now." Regina said softly. "Are you ready?"

Kaelyn nodded.

"You go first, I'll be right behind you."

Kaelyn took a few timid steps forward and then hesitated. She eyed the scanner again and then looked up at Henry who was smiling encouragingly back at her as he and David began to collect their belongings off of the conveyor belt.

The three-year-old glanced back at her mother again before holding her breath and walking through the scanner.

"See?" Henry patted her shoulder as their mother walked through the scanner next. "I knew you could do it!"

Kaelyn smiled proudly up at him.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Regina asked as she retrieved her bag from the conveyor belt. "Here Kaelyn, let's get your shoes back on."

"Can we go on the plane now?" Kaelyn asked.

Regina laughed softly. "Not quite yet, but we will very soon."

* * *

**_A/N:_**** Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the new chapter, I'm sorry it has been a while since the last update, I'll try to update sooner next time. Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry about the confusion with the chapters this weekend. Apparently there were some problems with uploading chapter 6 and it wasn't available for awhile. And then I went to take it down to re-post it I ended up deleting chapter 5 by accident because 6 wasn't there so I've just re-uploaded both of them. Thank you so much to Grace de Gold for bringing it to my attention! Thank you everyone for reading and I'd love to hear what you think!**_

* * *

The family had just walked through the tunnel onto the plane and were about to take their seats.

"Is there anything going up into the compartments?" David asked, pointing to the overhead space for carry-ons.

"Here honey, this can go up." Regina handed him her bag as she kept one hand clasped in their daughter's hand. She would keep her purse and Kaelyn's backpack down with them.

"I wanna sit with mommy!" Kaelyn declared. Happily swinging her arm in Regina's grasp.

"I guess I can sit with David." Henry said, very obviously feigning disappointment.

He failed to duck in time as David playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Which spot do you two want?" Regina asked Henry and David, pointing to the two sets of seats that were for the four of them.

Henry shrugged. "We can sit behind you guys I guess. It doesn't really matter."

"Alright, Kaelyn you and I are going to sit here then. Would you like the window seat?"

Kaelyn nodded.

"Okay, so you go in first then." She prompted kindly.

Kaelyn padded carefully over to her seat and plopped down into the blue cushiony chair. She began rifling through the objects that had been left out for her; the little pillow, blanket and sleeping mask that were sealed in a plastic bag, and a few other things that were left on each seat for the passengers.

David wrapped his arm around Regina's waist as he squeezed past her.

"See you on the other side?" He said teasingly, knowing it would be difficult for them to see each other during the flight with the way the seats were set up.

Regina smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. As she took her seat beside Kaelyn, David patted Henry's arm.

"I suppose you want the window seat as well?"

"Sure, unless you want it?"

"Makes no difference to me." David said with a smile.

"Thanks." Henry grinned, moving into their section first.

They all settled into their seats and waited for the rest of the passengers to get settled.

"Mommy what's that?" Kaelyn asked, fingers pressed to the little window as she looked outside.

Regina leaned over her to see. "That's everyone's luggage. Remember how we checked our suitcases in when we first got to the airport? Now they're all down there on those caets. They are just about to be loaded under the plane."

"Do you see mine?!"

Regina gave a soft laugh. "No honey it's too far away and there are way too many suitcases to tell which ones are ours."

"How do they know which plane to put them on?"

"All of the bags are labelled with tags that say which planes they belong on." Regina explained.

"Ohh."

They heard Henry's voice from behind them. "There are so many movies on here!"

David laughed as he and Henry played around with the little individual screens that were on the backs of everyone's seats.

"They have tv shows too! And maps. We'll be able to track the plane as we're flying."

Kaelyn peered at him through the crack in between her and Regina's seats. "Why would you watch tv on a plane?"

"What else am I gonna do?" Henry grinned.

"Look out the window!"

"That'll get boring."

"No it won't!"

"Trust me; take off will be cool, landing will be cool, seeing Florida for the first time will be cool, but other than that everything looks pretty much the same from up there. And you never know, there might even be too many clouds for you to even see the ground."

"We'll be _in_ the clouds?!" Kaelyn asked, eyes wide.

"Yeaaah. What do you think a plane does? It flies. In the sky. And what's in the sky? Clouds!"

Kaelyn began tapping her mother's arm frantically. "Mommy! Mommy! We'll be in the clouds. We'll be like fairies! We'll be like Tinka-bell!"

"Yes sweetheart I suppose we will be." Regina responded with a smile.

"I'm a fairyyy I'm a fairyyy I'm a fairyyy." Kaelyn sang happily.

"Hush Kaelyn." Regina said softly, placing her hand on the little girl's arm. "We don't want to disturb the other passengers."

"Sorry mommy." Kaelyn whispered.

"It's alright sweetie."

There was a brief pause.

"...I'm a fairy I'm a fairy I'm a fairy." The three-year-old continued in a whisper.

Kaelyn turned around to peek through the seats again. "Daddy?!" She whispered loudly.

"What?" David whispered back, leaning towards her.

"I'm a fairy!" She giggled and then disappeared from view.

David shook his head and shared an amused look with Henry.

They then heard a message from the pilot that told them they were about to take off. The 'Seat-Belts On' sign lit up and clicks from the passengers around them could be heard over the noise of the plane and the chatter of its' occupants. Regina fastened her daughter's seatbelt before fastening her own.

"Here we go." She heard David say.

"We're moving!" Kaelyn said happily. She kicked her legs excitedly as she looked out the window again, watching the men guiding the plane onto the runway.

It took a while to get the plane onto the runway, but when they'd reached the long stretch of road Regina could practically feel the excitement radiating off of her daughter. She shot a glance into the seat behind her and smiled when she saw the light in Henry's eyes as well as he looked out his window. The lights around them dimmed as she relaxed into her seat. She felt her heart warm when Kaelyn grabbed her hand as the plane began to accelerate. Before they knew it, the plane's wheels had left the ground and they were steadily rising higher and higher into the air.

* * *

They had a relatively calm plane ride. Henry had been right, Kaelyn had quickly grown bored of looking out the window. She'd watched a little of a movie and then had fallen asleep against her mother's side with Bunny clutched in her arm. Later on when David had gotten up to use the bathroom he had seen that Regina too had fallen asleep, and she had her arms wrapped loosely around Kaelyn.

Soon they had arrived in Orlando and had picked up their luggage. They were now walking through the airport on their way to pick up the car they'd just rented.

"So, there is more than one Disney right?" Henry asked as they made their way towards the parking garage where all of the rental companies kept their vehicles. "Isn't there like, one in California too?"

"Yep," David answered. "And there are a few other ones too, outside the States."

"So why Florida?"

"You're asking that now that we're here?" David asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows at Regina.

"I don't have a problem with Florida, I think Florida's great!" Henry said, raising his hand defensively. "But like, what made you pick Florida over L.A.?"

"Florida is a lot closer to Storybrooke Henry." Regina answered simply. "It would have taken us twice as long to get there."

"Can we go to the one in Calforna too?!" Kaelyn peeped up.

Regina laughed. "Maybe someday sweetie, but I assure you the parks are very similar."

"Okay." Kaelyn smiled.

When they'd reached the parking garage the employee there gave them a choice between two SUVs. One was a white Cadillac Escalade and the other, a black Lincoln Navigator. To no one's surprise, Henry had insisted they take the Escalade.

They loaded their luggage into the car that despite the colour, very much resembled their own car. Out of habit they went to their usual seats.

"I like this car in white." Regina commented as she got into the front passenger seat. "Don't get me wrong, I love it in black too. But the white gives it a different kind of... elegance."

"We should buy a white one!" Henry suggested from the back seat.

"What?! You love our Escalade." David looked back at him incredulously, until his expression turned more knowing. "Wait, you're just saying that because you want us to give you the one we have now aren't you?"

"No." Although Henry's voice rose to suggest otherwise.

David shook his head. "What are we gonna do with you?" He grinned.

Henry shrugged. "Was worth a try."

"Alright. Let's head out." David turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. "Next stop, Disney."


End file.
